A variety of different types of apparatus may be utilized to expand the functionality of a computing device. For example, peripheral devices may be utilized to expand storage, act as input devices, output devices, and so on. Thus, these devices may be utilized as an integral part of a user's interaction with the computing device.
Additionally, as the variety of computing devices has expanded, so too has the variety of different types of apparatus that may be utilized to support interaction with computing devices. As such, a user may have access to a wide range of computing devices in a typical day. However, conventional techniques that were utilized to bind the apparatus for operation in conjunction with the computing device could be cumbersome, unwieldy, and involve a multitude of manual steps. Consequently, users often choose to forgo this functionality provided by the apparatus.